


Regrets

by IngridAnne24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako reflects over the progression of Korra and Asami's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still not completely over the fact Korrasami happened. It was a beautiful thing.
> 
> Naturally I also thought about Mako. At first I thought, poor Mako his girlfriends got together, but then I thought, no, Mako would be so happy for the girls. He loves them both, and maybe he was still a little bit in love with Korra, but I think his love for them both is more important.
> 
> So enjoy this little thing I wrote!

Mako had a lot of regrets in his life, but meeting Korra and Asami was not one of them. He loved them both deeply. It was a love bordering on romantic love, something close but just as special, if not more. Some of his regrets did involve them, though.

When he first met Korra, he didn't know what to think of her. She was stubborn, and loud, and bold. He had fallen for her before he even realized what his feelings meant. Unfortunately, he met Asami before he could figure that out, so he dated her before he considered his own feelings for Korra. He handled both situations poorly, he realizes now. He did love Asami, but not to the degree he loved Korra, and she didn't deserve to be stringed along and lied to. Asami was, and is, an amazing person. So sweet, and kind, and patient; in some ways, the opposite of Korra.

Not to say Korra wasn't sweet and kind. She is so selfless and had grown into an amazing woman and Avatar. Mako was not lying when he said Korra inspires him; he looks up to her.

He looks up to both of them.

When he started to notice all the time Korra and Asami were spending together, he didn't think too much of it. It felt a little odd his ex-girlfriends were so close, but they were their own people, and he figured everyone in Team Avatar should be friends.

Then Korra became ill after her fight with Zaheer and Asami changed. All of her time was spent with Korra. Korra was the center of her world during that time, and Mako was reminded of something. He was reminded of when Korra was kidnapped by Tarrlok, and all he think about was finding Korra, and protecting Korra when she came back. Korra was his world.

So what was Korra to Asami?

Mako thought about it a little bit more, but pushed it away because he was also concerned about Korra.

When Korra left, Asami focused only on her company for a few months, and Mako didn't see her much. They got together for lunch once a month, but Asami wasn't her usual cheerful self. Mako had asked about Korra a couple times and Asami visibly stiffened each time. They did not talk about Korra anymore, until about two years later. Suddenly Asami talked only about Korra. She spoke in hypotheticals in regards to Korra's progress, but swore she hadn't heard from Korra. But Asami seemed happy for once, so Mako didn't push it.

When Korra did come back, the change in Asami was startling. Everything about her was brighter and it was then Mako really realized what was happening. He supposed he knew before, but had too much on his mind to truly see it.

He didn't know if they knew it, though. They must have. 

Once again, it was pushed from his mind when the battle with Kuvira happened. When it was over, and they celebrated Varrick and Zhu Li's marriage, Korra and Asami disappeared for a while.

Mako was only slightly surprised when they told him they were taking a trip to the Spirit World, and he even less surprised when they returned three months later, hand in hand.

Bolin acted sympathetic whenever the two women kissed in front of them, as if Mako should feel sad or mope around because his two ex-girlfriends were in love. He felt the opposite. When he thought about he had introduced them to each other four years ago—albeit under different circumstances, where Korra didn't really care for Asami—he smiled.

Another regret he had was the fact he was the cause of their initial tension when they first met. He didn't know how things would be different if he could change things, and perhaps it was all for the best, but he wished he could have at least help them be friends sooner.

But when Bolin made him feel like he should be sad, he always corrected his brother.

“No, Bolin, because look at them,” he would say, gazing fondly at the two women. “Look at how happy they are. I don't regret a thing.”


End file.
